


Remember

by Elesiel_Sai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Science Fiction, Teenage Drama, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesiel_Sai/pseuds/Elesiel_Sai
Summary: Prompt:“I can still recall our last Summer”“So can I, you think I’d forget?”





	Remember

@khjuno at Tumblr made an illustration and video for this. LOVE and THANK YOU!  
[](https://ibb.co/54MtkM6)

-*-

This meeting could be called a new tradition. After the events of last year, you started meeting every few months to remind everyone that everything was ok, everyone was safe and happy. At least as happy as you could get in only a year after your life’s most tragic events. 

“I can still recall our last Summer”, - one of the guys said at your first meeting. A blond you first met at the school at the beginning of all that Hell. Alan. A stupid jock - all power and no brains. But he was a pretty decent guy for a jock and a school star – broke the right amount of stereotypes for you. 

You met with him, and the others after all of you were cleared to go home and meet with anyone you wanted.

“So can I, you think I’d forget?” - you answered angrily, hitting the table in front of you with a clenched fist. Really, something like that probably wasn’t even possible to be forgotten—that bone-deep fear and how useless and powerless you felt. You still woke up from nightmares - your doctor saying it’s normal and a part of the healing process. You weren’t so sure about the healing–

Diana, another one to break stereotypes, calmly took her glass of juice from the table to prevent it from spilling. “Please calm the drama - everyone was there, and we all remember. Although I would prefer to forget most of the time”. 

Diana was what you’d call a bookworm, she read anything and everything and had more knowledge in her brain than some of the professors with shelves full of awards. She was also drop-dead gorgeous and could break you with her pinky. Talk about weak nerds no one notices. You smirked unconsciously, remembering how easily she showed you and Alan who the boss was.

Besides her, a dark-haired goth sat, hugging his coffee mug with a frown on his typically gloomy face. Roman. An exchange student from some part of Russia. The guy had street-smarts and quick wits that saved their group more than once back then. Even now, he would give advice if asked, that helped them in everyday life a great deal. 

You secretly had a crush on him, that he probably knew of when you think about it. Your eyes would sometimes meet his steel-grey gaze and hold, but for some reason, none of you had made a move to get closer yet–

“Let’s recall everyone then. The ones that couldn’t make it to this point”. - Roman said quietly, his deep voice clear. He looked at everyone in turn, and they nodded in return.

“We won’t forget.” - You said in unison, lifting your classes.

**You** won’t.

\---------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short prompt answer. I have several sci-fi ideas on how to make this a full story, comment if you would be interested in that.


End file.
